Sasuke's Plan
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sasuke desperately wants to bring his girlfriend Sakura to a fancy restaurant. But why? What's he up to? Naruto will find out. SasuSaku. ONESHOT


All of my stories will be set in the same world before or during Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. This is set after_ Sasuke's Secret_ while they're dating and living together.

**Backstory:** Sasuke returned to the village after killing Itachi and getting his revenge. He doesn't know the truth about Danto's involvement and Itachi's true motives. He was pardoned and rised through the ranks as a ninja and is slowly rebuilding his bonds. He's been dating Sakura for almost a year.

**8:37 am**

"Sasuke-kun its fine," Sakura told her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" he asked.

"Of course I _want _to go but if they're completely booked then there's nothing we can do," she comforted.

"Well, ok," Sasuke said looking annoyed.

Sakura giggled a little and kissed him on the cheek, "I like when you're so caring."

"I mean, I could try to get us a table."

"It's fine if you can't. We could do something else for our 1-year anniversary. I'll be happy as long as we're together."

"I'll think of something," he assured his girlfriend.

"Ok, I gotta get to the hospital," she told her boyfriend.

She stood up wearing her white lab coat. Sasuke stood up still wearing his pajamas. Sakura has been trying to teach him how to enjoy his days off. Being the ANBU captain his days off were few and far between.

"See you at lunch?" she asked.

He kissed her and said, "Can't wait, Sakura-chan."

She left the apartment they shared and he put their dishes in the sink and then got ready to go out. His girlfriend always tried to get him to just relax but he wasn't going to do that. Not today. He was going to get a table at the fanciest restaurant in Konoha, _JaCrispy, _for their 1-year anniversary of when they started dating. It was going to be the most romantic night they've had together. He's never been romantic, so this one time a year he wanted to make special.

Sasuke walked towards the restaurant. He was going to persuade them into giving him a reservation. He didn't have any fan girls now that he and Sakura's relationship has been taken seriously. Some of them still stare at him at a distance, but it was easy for him to ignore them because Sakura was who he loved more than anything.

He got to _JaCrispy_ where he asked the hostess:

"Is there a table available this Saturday?"

"Let me check that no. No there are no tables," she said bluntly.

"Um, ook. Could I see who do have reservations?"

"Ok yeah no that's against our policy," she said in a bored tone.

"Ugh, well, could I pay you to see it?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"I don't know is it working?" he asked.

"Yeah. How much?"

He had to give her all the money in his wallet but he got a list of everyone who has a reservation the night of their anniversary. That night _had _to be perfect. He looked over the list and saw he was in luck! Naruto had a table for two that night. Naruto was his best friend! There was no way he wouldn't give him his table.

**11:32 am**

"There's no way I can give you my table," Naruto told his friend.

"What? It's not _your _anniversary. It's not, right?"

"No but Hinata's wanted to go here for a long time. Sorry, but it was so hard to get that reservation," Naruto informed him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. Well—there is _one _thing you could do for me, but, nah you wouldn't wanna do that."

"Jeez Naruto just tell me."

"Could you just give me, I don't know, like a thousand dollars?" Naruto asked.

"What?! Why?"

"If you want the table I'll need some butter for my bread."

"Huh? Ah don't answer. Fine fine I'll go to the bank," Sasuke told his friend as he began to walk away.

"Wait! Are you serious? I didn't think you'd really go for that!" Naruto burst out laughing as Sasuke gazed at him annoyed.

"God Naruto you can be an idiot sometimes!"

"You can have my reservation 'cause you want it more. That's what friends are for. But, why do you want it so much?"

"I don't want it that much!"

"You were about to give me a thousand dollars," Naruto said calmly.

"Well, damn Naruto I'm just trying to create a romantic fucking night!"

"No. No, I think you're up to something," Naruto teased his best friend.

"Maybe. Thanks for this Naruto, but I'm not telling you."

"I'll get it out of you. Wanna get some ramen?"

"Food why it's only—" Sasuke looked at his watch and saw what time it was, "Ah I'm late! I gotta go meet Sakura for lunch!"

Sasuke ran out of Naruto's apartment. The blonde mumbled to himself:

"What the hell is he up to?"

-3 Days later-

**7:55 pm**

Naruto was crouched in the bushes outside of _JaCrispy_. Sasuke wanted to be romantic pretty badly, but he would never do this without another motive. Naruto's curiosity got the best of him so he decided to spy on them. He peered through some leaves until he saw a very happy looking Sasuke and Sakura enter the restaurant. Sasuke said he just wanted to be romantic, but Naruto knew his friend well enough to know he had a plan.

**9:05 pm**

Naruto was getting bored spying on his friends. Watching them eat for this long was getting him hungry. They hadn't done anything besides eat and laugh. They got up after paying their bill and were leaving the restaurant.

"Huh. Maybe Sasuke just wanted to be romantic. Hahaha, he's full of surprises!...this has been a huge waste of time," Naruto mumbled to himself.

He got out of his hiding spot and saw his friends walking away. They were going the same direction his own apartment was so he followed them at a safe distance; he didn't want them to know he was spying.

Wait, where were they going? They turned down the road leading out of the village. There was nothing there. Naruto ran behind a tree and peered over at Sasuke and Sakura. They were standing near the bench he left her at all those years ago when he abandoned the village.

They were just talking when Sakura began getting watery eyes. Were they going to be tears of joy or sadness? What were they talking about? Then what was happening became abundantly clear…

Sasuke got down on one knee. Sakura smiled brighter than he's ever seen her smile before. Sasuke pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal something shiny. He said something, presumably "Will you marry me?" and Sakura said "Yes!" loud enough for Naruto to hear from his eavesdropping spot. He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They hugged and Naruto realized he should leave.

Naruto ran away feeling happy for his friends. They would tell him about it tomorrow and he'd act like he didn't know anything about it. He was glad he gave Sasuke his reservation.

-The Next Morning-

**7:33 am**

Sasuke and Sakura lied in their bed together. Sakura cuddled up next to him; she put her head and a hand on his chest.

"Morning Sakura-chan," he told her.

"Good morning… _Fiancée," _Sakura happily greeted him.

She looked up at him and he craned his neck down and they kissed passionately. When their lips broke she held up her hand and looked at her diamond ring.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too."

The End

Check out my other stories which are all set in the same world. More coming soon.


End file.
